The multi-disciplinary MBRS program at the University of the Incarnate Word (UIW) is designed both to strengthen faculty research at a predominantly minority institution, and to encourage minority students to consider biomedical careers by involving them with faculty in research projects in the areas of comparative immunology, parasite ecology, and tumor cell biology. The students will be trained in a variety of methods including microdissection, histotechnique, microscopy, recombinant DNA techniques, animal trapping and handling, parasite isolation and diagnosis, immunocytochemistry, in situ hybridization, image analysis, and statistical analysis. To accomplish these goals, the following projects are proposed: (1) Dr. John Sullivan will continue his studies on the transplantation immunobiology of a schistosome-transmitting snail, Biomphalaria glabrata, by investigating the mechanisms underlying adoptive transfer of resistance to infection with Schistosoma mansoni. (2) Dr. Sara Kerr will study the zoonotic cycle of cutaneous leishmaniasis in Texas by investigating interactions between Leishmania mexicana, Lutzomyia anthophora, and the southern woodrat, Neotoma micropus.